


Princess Bride

by dissemblingAscension



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All Boys School, Fluff, GamTav - Freeform, I'm very sorry about that I wrote this a long time ago, M/M, Private School AU, Somnophilia, Wet Dream, Wow how do I tag things I'm sorry???, drug mention, slight - Freeform, some things might be considered ableist slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissemblingAscension/pseuds/dissemblingAscension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been sitting in Health class for a good hour. You were lucky enough to be dropped into this class in the middle of sex-ed, and the immaturity is suffocating. You've barely been sitting in one spot when you start to feel agitated, the anxiety settling in and making you irritable. You can feel that horrible itch. Break something. You're not a hard-core addict, nah. You only smoke up heavily once a week to keep life palatable. You're sick and tired of school- you just want to be a freelance musician. Just you and your guitar, on the road. As it fuckin' should be. Your hands ball into fists, the heat building in your lungs. You need to leave, you need to leave, you need to- A soft tap on your shoulder pulls you out of the dark.<br/>"Uh. Hey. My name's Tavros," He whispers, his dark orange eyes trying to find yours. He's cute, in a puppy way. His voice is hesitant, a little rough.<br/>"I'm, basically supposed to help you if you need anything. And- Do you need the notes from today? I think they're due tomorrow. I wasn't really listening,"<br/>--<br/>In which I attempt to write for a generic private school AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. November

**Author's Note:**

> Sup?  
> Constructive criticism would be nice btw.

 

 

 

  
  
**PERIOD 1**

* * *

  
    Your name is GAMZEE MAKARA and it'd be a giant chucklefucked lie to say you're not nervous as all hell right now. Your dad sent you here after a major drug bust got you expelled from Prospit High-the amount of strings he pulled were the only reason you didn't spend time in Juvie. You've been expelled from Derse High as well, and countless other schools. So here you are, in a boys-only school, your tall-as-fuck father talking over your shoulder to the principal. His hands are lead weights on your shoulders. His voice is an authorative growl. Principal Dualscar just stares down at you with disgust, a look you're used to. You can bet he's pissed about having to accept a criminal into his school.   
    Your father pats you roughly on your back, the thud reverberating through your ribcage.  
 

   "I expect you to do this properly, Gamzee. Don't fuck this up. It's your last motherfuckin' chance." He hisses, shoving you roughly into the classroom behind Mr. Dualscar. You stumble. Your name is a droned announcement to the class. Only a few people bother looking up, let alone blink in your direction. Yeah. Motherfuckin' welcome to Skaia Private School.

 

 

 

**PERIOD 3**

* * *

  
You've been sitting in Health class for a good hour. You were lucky enough to be dropped into this class in the middle of sex-ed, and the immature snickering and whispering as got you suffocating. You've barely been sitting more than ten minutes when you start to feel agitated, the anxiety settling in and making you irritable. You can feel that horrible itch. You need to smoke a bowl. You're not a hard-core addict, nah. You only smoke up once a week to keep life palatable. You're sick and tired of school- you just want to be a freelance musician. Just you and your guitar, on the road. As it fuckin' should be. But you ain't run into anyone who hasn't laughed at you yet. Your hands ball into fists, the heat building in your lungs. You need to leave, you need to leave, you need to - A soft tap on your shoulder pulls you out of the dark.

    "Uh. Hey. My name's Tavros," Someone whispers to you. You look to your right to see a boy, his dark orange eyes trying to find yours between your thick locks of hair. He's cute, in a puppy way. His voice is hesitant, a little rough.

    "I'm, basically supposed to help you if you need anything. And- Do you need the notes from today? I think they're due tomorrow. I wasn't really listening, and, this teacher sucks anyway," He stops himself from rambling. Your mouth twitches up at the corner. Cute. He runs his fingers through his mohawk. His teeth catch his lip when you stare at him, your hair falling aside so he can see your eyes. He swallows. You feel your throat go dry.

    "Hey, thanks brother," You murmur, accepting the papers he slides over to you in hesitant movements. You think he's nervous. He eyes your bitten down nails and the scarred backs of your hands. You quickly pull your hoodie sleeves down and cover them, smiling and muttering another quiet thank-you. You know his stare held more curiosity and concern than judgement.

    "Can I see your, uh, timetable?" He leans closer so he doesn't have to whisper so loud, tilting his head. You nod, leaning down and digging thorugh your backpack. Once you locate the white piece of paper, you slide it in front of him, deciding this might be the best time to give him a thorough once-over.  
    He's thin, but not skinny like you. No, he's all soft edges and dimples in his cheeks. He has smooth olive skin, which is a nice change of scenery for you. You're used to crater-faced addicts being in your face all the time. Tavros has scabbed lips, and a nose that perks upward gently at the end. His ears are pierced thrice each ear, and there's a tiny scarred-over hole where an eyebrow ring probably used to be. His eyes are wide, warmth hiding behind a thick cloud of distrust for the world, and he reminds you of yourself. His jawline is rounded, but strong. Upon closer inspection, you see he has a light dusting of freckles, like you. His hair is dark, burnt auburn, and has a soft wave to it. It's shaved into a faux-hawk. Also something you haven't seen in a while. It looks good on him, something you wish you could say about the other faux-hawk. you've seen. And then your eyes fall on his lips. Now, you're not one to stare at a brother for the wrong reasons, other than assessment, but you can't really help it. His lips are a soft color, scabbed to all hell and back. You'd bet it's from the amount of lip-biting he does when he's nervous. The waver in his shy smile doubles that theory. You don't realize you've been staring at his mouth for five long minutes, before-

  
    "Gamzee, right? Is that how you say it?" His voice jolts you back to reality yet again.

  
    "Yeah. You can up and call me whatever the motherfuck suits your little fancy, though," You say, giving him another biref once-over from behind your curtain of hair. You see a light blush tint his skin, and he turns back to the teacher with a nod.

    "So, we have all of our classes together except gym. ...I don't take that," He adds quietly, biting his lip and glancing at you before turning back to the teacher again. Mrs. Megido creeps you the fuck out. She was probably a stunner back in her day, pretty, curvy. Now she's bitter and intimidating, with a degree in Japanese culture and language, and her lipstick resembles the colour of dried blood. She eyes the older boys with a disturbing hunger for their flesh, and she always seems high as a kite. You watch from the corner of your eye as Tavros smiles to himself.  
 

   "I like Gamzee. It, uh, suits you." He glances over at you with a soft, genuine smile. And you? You've got a pre-school sorta crush for the first time in forever.


	2. FEBRUARY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :U  
> Warnings for minor drug use because this is Gamzee guys I mean c'mon

 

 

  
****AFTER CLASS** **

* * *

    In the last few months you've learned a decent bit about him, and he's probably only learned a little from you. You, however, have developed a reputation for getting violent when Tavros isn't there to pull you out of your own head. He doesn't tell you much about his past- he lost his legs up to mid-thigh in an accident, which he doesn't like talking about. You've caught a couple scars reaching up from his waisband up to his ribs, so you don't blame him if he still hurts in the inside places the eyes can't see. Despite how he's missing about 75% of his legs, you'd never noticed until he told you, cause he's been living with it since sixth grade. You're both in eleventh grade, so by now, he walks like those legs are a part of his body's own flesh. You've gotta admit, you're pretty proud of him for keeping himself so righteous and happy. Such a miracle.  
 

   You're walking to your dorm room because you scored a bag of green from Mrs. Megido's daughter- sweet girl, barely seems related to the crazy bitch. Aradia, you think was her name. She doesn't even smoke herself, she just makes money off her mom's ridiculously large stash. You can hear Tav toddling up behind you before he even says your name. He stops you gently by touching your arm. You turn and look at him.

    "You need something? I'm kinda busy, lil' bro," You tell him. You don't mean to sound agitated, because honest to god you're not, you're just tired as fuck and you kinda had a rough day. Tavros knows this though, he was there. Just not to see what happened during gym class. You don't want to remember you might get expelled again.

    "I was wondering if maybe... You wanted to hang out. Just in your dorm or whatever. Spit some sick beats, or something. If that's cool," He stutters a couple times in his sentence, but it's a lot smoother than when you first met. Turns out he wasn't really a nervous guy once you got to talking, he was just... kinda bad at talking. You just want to kiss him quiet sometimes, save him the trouble of talking to someone like you at all. Oh, did you mention your crush has gotten a thousand times motherfucking worse? You so want to kiss him. Among other things. Sloppy makeouts are definitely in order. But instead you just nod and unlock your door, your keys tinkling as you drop them back into your backpack.

    "Sure. Go ahead," You drawl, shrugging your shoulders and guiltily watching his ass as he walks in ahead of you. Mhmm. You can't lie- you want this kid pretty bad. And even though you can fluster him with just a smile, he blushes a lot, and he stutters- you can tell he doesn't return your feelings. Or maybe he's not as open a book as you all up and thought he was. You hope it's the latter. He's at least curious, though. That much you think you can hope for. You close the door and lock it quietly behind you.

    "So, Tavbro..." He flushes a little with the nickname. "I know you're pretty damn straight edge, but I've got a 20 bag of mary-jane. I was just gonna smoke out the window." You say casually, walking over to the seat under your window and pulling the bag of green from your pocket. The rich, bitter scent hits your nose and _damn_ the Megidos have some _connections._

    "Uh- Oh, no, I don't want-"

    "Relax, man, I'm not urgin' you to try any. It's all good. Just wondering if you're alright if I just light up a bit to get my thinkin' on," You lean forward and start packing your pipe. Your room's far from the air vents, subsequently causing you to freeze your ass off in the winter, and bake hotter than the sun itself in the summer. Tavros exhales and shakes his head.

    "Oh. Yeah, that's cool," He smiles, and you know he's pretty innocent, but sometimes, that smile could convince you otherwise. That smile, you could just - No, Gamzee, focus. You finish gently layering down your mary-joo-hwanas and pressing it down expertly. He comes down and sits beside you, and all of a sudden your hips are touching and his shoulder is touching your ribs. You get a little stir of hapiness from the human contact- you're not used to it and you crave it, but how the actual fuck do you even ask for that kinda stuff, let alone find someone willing to oblige a dark motherfucker like yourself?

    You light the contents of your pipe and seal your lips around the tip, drawing in a deep breath and holding it. He watches you curiously, lips parted. You turn over your shoulder and gently let the smoke cascade out the window after a few moments.

    "So, Tav," You look back at him, raising an eyebrow and licking one of your snakebites. "What did'ja wanna all up and do while enjoying your stay?" You wiggle your eyebrows and stick out your tongue. You're joking of course, but, you know, you wouldn't mind being serious about it. He gives you a little look that tells you to cut it out, but he smiles anyway.   
 

   "I just kinda wanted to hang out, I don't know, I wish there was maybe, a mall or something like that, on campus," He says quietly, leaning his head back against the window. Your eyes land on the column of his neck. It curves softly toward his collarbone, which is hidden under his uniform. But the skin is smooth, a few freckles smattering the nape of his neck, a few strays dotting his throat. If you could just lean over and kiss each one -- No, stop that. Stop. You pull a little frown at yourself and lean back against the windowpane.

    "Well, I got a couple old movies. They're classics, though, the kinds you oughta have all up in your memories," You offer quietly, taking a deep breath and finishing off the contents of your pipe. Just the right amount to get a pleasant buzz. You put your pipe in with the bag with the weed, seal it, and toss it across the room into your backpack. You briefly panic after realizing what you just did, before relaxing when you don't hear the glass break on contact. A+ shooting skills, you landed it AND you didn't shatter your pipe!

    "Movies? Yeah, that sounds cool, actually," Tav turns his head against the window and grins at you, his eyes lighting up. You know he forgot to ask his dad to bring him movies, last time they talked. It can get pretty dismal, with the whole 'no technology' rule on campus. You shoo him off with a grin. He knows the drill. He stands up and toddles over to your bed, taking off his shoes and socks. That's your one solid rule- bare feet are a must on the bed. Anything else can be left up to some situational interpretation. He flops onto his stomach, crossing his arms under his chin. That little spark of happiness he has shines through his whole being, and it just kills you.  
 

   You stand up yourself, and walk over to a little cupboard under your TV, opening the little black doors to reveal a stunning collection of old, but suprisingly mint-condition DVD's. You've got The Matrix (but only the first one, the sequels were bunk), all the Disney movies, I Am Legend- which isn't all that old, but it's a classic anyway- The works. You've got all the good movies. All of them.

 

   You skim over the titles to find something you know Tav would like but hasn't seen yet. You peek up over the cupboard top and see him absently chewing on his lip. He'll complain about how he hates he way his lips look later. You smile and shake your head, going back to inspecting your movie titles. Princess Bride seems like a good idea. Your smile splits your face into a grin - you know Tav is a sucker for romantic-fairytale-action movies, of which there are few in the world Worth watching. You feel the THC gently thrum through your system when you stand up and - yeah, that's a lot fuckin' better, you can actually think now. You drop beside Tavros and scoot up on your stomach towards the DVD player, seperating the disc from the case and sliding it in. You gently toss Tav the case so he can read it during the commercials. His eyes light up yet again. God dammit, he's the only good thing you've got going for you. You're starting to be pretty damn okay with that.

    "You know, I've never actually seen this," He laughs quietly, and you feel him shift a little closer to you. You feel a spike of something like electric fire worm its way through you. Fucking hormones. You left the window open, knowing he'd get cold and snuggle up to you. Or, that was the plan. You feel like a dick, but hey, you'll take what you can get. Your head is full of pleasant white noise as the movie starts, and you make it in about half an hour before you're zoning out, suspicious that there was something else in the weed Medigo gave you. You'll be fine. That's not why you're tired though, Tav's just warm and comforting. You're staring at his beautifully flawed mouth again when your cheek squishes against the mattress. You fall asleep basking the warmth in his smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning it's cut short, so no smut probably

 

  
**\- FEBRUARY 17th, 7:02 p.m. -**  
 **\- TAVROS -**

* * *

  
  
    Your name is TAVROS NITRAM, and Gamzee Makara is a sex god. Well- maybe not. You should probably explain. You've never been so attracted to someone in your entire life, and that's saying a lot. You basically get no action, ever, because of your designated cripple status. The amazing thing about Gamzee, is that he never gave a shit.

    But now, Gamzee Makara, dangerous, violent, clinically insane, malevolent, Gamzee Makara, is stretched out on his back, beside you, sleeping. It's so tempting. You were never sure if you were gay or you just didn't feel attraction to girls. But this? This is definitely attraction. And a few other things. Gamzee is the sweetest, weirdest person you've ever met. Not to mention he's the tall, dark and handsome stoner with a twisted past. This? This is pretty gay. Nobody can ever, ever find out how you feel.

    So here you are, your lips getting torn up by your teeth, your body vibrating with nerves. It's right there- he's sleeping, he'll never have to know. But you hesitate anyway. You can't just take something like that from him- you want him to kiss you back. So many gay thoughts, oh god. Get over yourself, you're obviously gay for him.

    On the screen, a bald man tips over and dies from being poisoned. Right in the midst of screaming "Inconcievable!!" You laugh. Stupid fuck, dont ever mess with smart, sexy blonde men. You look back at Gamzee, taking in the sight while you can.

    He's pale, but not caucasian. Probably has some mexican roots a little ways back, you have no idea. He has dark, dirty blonde hair. The dark circles under his eyes are proof he lies to you when he says he's getting enough sleep. His eyes are barely visible on a regular basis because of his hair. It falls in long tendrils down to his shoulders. But, his eyes, you know, are a captivating greyish-purple like nothing you've ever seen. He has snakebites, and you're surprised he can get away with wearing them. He has a capricorn zodiac sympol tatooed just under his collarbone, which has 'miracles' artfully scrawled out below it. You've seen scars all over his arms in the rare moments he forgets to hide them from you. You don't know if they're self-inflicted or otherwise, but he won't talk about it with you. You never push it. One day you're sure he'll tell you.

    His lips are curved and soft- in much better condition than yours.

    His back arcs in his sleep, the sheets bunching up a little under his spine. You wonder what he's dreaming about. His hands gently ball into fists and he stretches his arms above his head. Your curiosity is killing you. You gently lean over and place a feather-light kiss on his cheek, just to shove the temptation down. He relaxes a little. Good.

 

 

* * *

  
**\- FEBRUARY 17th, 7:07 p.m. -**   
**\- GAMZEE -**   


* * *

  
    You don't have time to introduce yourself, because we already know who you are. And you picked the absolute worst time ever to conjure up a badly placed wet dream.   

   Tavros is straddling you, his fake legs taken off. He's got a good grip on your wrists above your head, to keep him steady, subsequently pinning you to the bed. You can hear the movie somewhere in the background. Tav has a steel hard-on poking up against his pants. The way he's looking at you tells you he's not sure what to do. It's both the cutest, and sexiest thing you've ever witnessed. He bites his lip, the dark blush on his face flaring a little brighter. 

   "I... Uh... Gamzee..." He whimpers and his hips roll forward, his grip on your wrists tightening. You barely swallow the noise in the back of your throat. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you're pissed at Mrs. Megido for lacing her weed with ecstacy. The sheets below you feel fucking amazing.

 

* * *

  
**\- FEBRUARY 17th, 7:08 p.m. -**   
**\- TAVROS -**   


* * *

  
    You think you know what Gamzee's dreaming about. Vaguely. It became slightly more evident that the dream what about you when he murmured your name with slurred speech, and flexed his hips gently in his sleep. You're pretending very vigorously that he isn't slowly getting a boner right before your eyes. You're also blushing so badly that your face feels like it's literally on fire. Keep your urges under control, Tavros. You can do this. Focus on the movie.  

   "Mnh.. Tav.." He murmurs and sighs roughly, biting his lip and frowning. And you... You should probably wake him up before this gets out of hand.

    You lean closer, gently nudge his shoulder. He groans and scowls, still not opening his eyes. You gently pap his face, leaning in a little closer. Nope, wait. Back up. Gamzee sighs, grumbles, bites ones of his lip rings.

    "Ah... Shit, sorry... Must've... passed out..." He murmurs, looking up at you hazily. You see his eyes flick down to his pants and back up again, and it's so fast you could almost swear it didn't happen. He shifts his hips so his front half is against the bed again, exhaling slightly and dropping his face against the bed. You almost feel bad. It would be so easy to just...

    "Gamzee, what were you, uh, dreaming about?" You ask, biting your lip and trying to calm the horrible spurs of anxiety and anticipation clawing through your body. Gamzee flinches, a tiny blush tinting his face. He shrugs, looking off to the side and glancing at the movie. The credits are rolling up the screen. 

   "Dunno, bro. Nightmares n' shit," His tongue flicks out and you watch it play with a snakebite. You lean a little closer.

   "Wanna talk about it? I mean, I, you said my name a couple times, so, uh," You frown and mentally punch yourself. Smooth. You're losing the game. The came called 'wet dreams and Tavvy's sexual frustration.' Gamzee shakes his head, smirking. His teeth, you're noticing just now, are like vampire teeth. Crazy sharp looking, but normal at the same time. Your mind flashes to some pretty compromizing situations involving those teeth. No, no, stop. Stop staring at his mouth, dear god.

    "Nah, Tavvy, nothing you need to all up and concern your thinkpan about," He says quietly, his eyes flicking up and down over your body. You shiver, but you stay sitting up.

 

* * *

**\- FEBRUARY 17th, 7:11 p.m. -**  


**\- GAMZEE -**

* * *

 

  
    Fuck. You are so motherfucking lucky Tavros woke you up beforethings got even more out of control. The serious boner you got from that dream is finally subsiding, but the urge to flip little Tav over and ravish the living daylights out of him isn't. And the worst part is that he totally fucking knows. And he's still trying to get you to admit it. So, no, problem not solved. Maybe you can get away with changing the subject.

    "Did you like the movie?" You ask easily, flashing a grin that can usually fluster him enough he'll forget what he's saying. It's almost always a success.

    "Huh? Oh. Yeah." He frowns briefly before nodding and smiling. You further this question.

    "What was your favorite part?" You raise an eyebrow and sit up, leaning over him a bit. It's not intentional, it's just how tall you are. And from this angle, even though he's wearing his uniform, you can get a view of that choice ass. Damn.

    "I, really liked the end, where, the grandpa described the kiss," He pauses and bites his lip with a small smile. You don't think you were supposed to see that. "It was really, beautiful, for lack of a better word," His voice is quiet. He stares at the credits and drums his fingers on the sheets. You bite down on your lip. You know almost the entire movie by heart. Don't fucking quote it, you idiot. Don't. Don't--

    "Since the invention of the kiss, there have been five kisses rated the most passionate, the most motherfuckin' pure," You pause when he looks at you, surprised. "This one left them all behind," You finish, quiet like you're telling a secret. You're slowly tilting closer to him, but you're scared, for the first time, of rejection. You have no idea... what you would do if he walked out of here, and never talked to you again. Your hands betray you, and let your fingers trace gently over the soft expanse of his cheek. You can hear the breath catch in the back of his throat. You're not even breathing, although his smell is making you dizzy. He's blushing, you can feel a soft tremor coming from his body. But he's not pulling away.

    Fuck, you should just go for it. Man the motherfuck up. You're not a nervous person, this isn't you. Come on. Just. Kiss him. Do it. Do it now.

    "Hey," Or, you know, just, say hi, that's cool too, idiot. Your voice is barely above a whisper. He exhales a shaky breath, and you're close enough to feel it ghost over your lips.

    "Hi," He murmurs. There's a quick movement and Tav presses his lips to yours, so softly, and it's so, so fast you're not quite sure it happened. Your jaw drops open a little bit. He had more guts than you. He starts stuttering and trying to explain himself.

   "Fuck, I'm, so sorry Gamzee, I, I didn't mean to, please, don't tell anyone, they already hate me enough. You don't have to talk to me ever again, I-"

    You shut him up, tugging him back to you by his tie and kissing him back with enough force to shove him back onto the bed underneath you. He makes a startled squeaking noise, which is so uniquely Tavvy, and finally his body relaxes and his hands are gently tugging at your hair. You feel him sigh underneath you. You let slip a pleased groan, gently nibbling his lower lip for access, which he willingly grants you. You slide your tongue into his mouth, although you're careful not to choke him with it. You know he has little to no experience with this.

    Tav laughs against your lips, nis nails gently scraping your scalp.  His arms wrap around the back of your neck and he pulls you down, closer, so your body's settled between his legs. He groans quietly, and it's probably the most delicious sound you ever fucking heard. You smile against his lips and he bursts into breathy laughter. You think you're in love.

    "Fuck, you're cute," you murmur, putting your mouth to use elsewhere while he continues giggling softly. You place gentle kisses down the column of his throat and across his collarbone, loosening his tie and undoing the first couple buttons of his shirt to give you more room. You hiss back up again to the soft spot under the corner of his jaw, and you can't believe you finally get to do this. Fucking, finally, you get to do this. He's softly whimpering underneath you. Fuck, has nobody ever touched him before?

    "Mmm- ah- Gamzee, I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I, - nnh ... I thought you'd hate me-- hmm-.." He gasps and sighs when you latch your mouth onto his neck and give it a hard suck. A delicious, breathy little groan tumbles from his lips, and damn, you don't think you've ever wanted anyome more than you do right now. Tavros is just- a huge turn on in general. Just. Yeah. Fuck.

    "Nah, don't be sorry," You murmur, lips presse against his skin. Your shirt is too hot, your pants are too tight, and Tav is definitely too clothed. You gotta keep reminding yourself that this is just your first kiss, though. Keep it pg. Ish.

    You gently run a hand down his chest, over the fabric of his uniform, slipping your hand up under his shirt. Your fingers splay greedily across his skin, revelling in the softness. His hips gently roll up against yours without warning. The sound you make will never leave this room, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you nerds can imagine what happens next. Sorry for not touching this for such a long time.
> 
> Long story short, they keep their relationship a secret until they graduate, then get married in Vegas. Tav wears a cute little flower in his hair for it and everything.


End file.
